detective_conanfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Suguru Itakura
Suguru Itakura (板倉 卓 Itakura Suguru) era un noto produttore di software ed un disegnatore grafico; lavorava anche per conto dell'Organizzazione Nera. Caratteristiche Itakura aveva dei capelli marroni e gli occhi neri; portava degli occhiali e dei baffi lunghi. Si vestiva principalmente con degli abiti di colore verde. Di carattere, era piuttosto scontroso, prudente ed era anche un grande perfezionista. Era fissato per gli orologi moderni e stava perdendo la vista. Aveva molti problemi al cuore. È stato assassinato a 45 anni. Storia nel Manga Si parla di lui principalmente fra i Volumi 36 e 37. Da giovane, conobbe in un bar Ryusuke Soma; i due divennero, poi, grandi amici e si promisero che, una volta cresciuti, avrebbero creato un gioco di shogi insieme. Tuttavia, Itakura divenne, invece, un programmatore di videogiochi, film e di altri progetti. Delle volte, sul palco, litigava anche con la famosa attrice Sharon Vineyard. Due anni fa, venne contatto da Tequila, che gli assegnò l'incarico di progettare un software per conto dell'Organizzazione. In seguito, venne trovato in un hotel dal suo vecchio amico Ryusuke Soma, che, visto che lui era venuto meno alla promessa che aveva fatto tempo fa, lo assassinò; per fare ciò, gli impedì di prendere le sue pastiglie per i problemi al cuore di cui soffriva. Kogoro, così, venne incaricato da tre persone, che avevano commissionato tutte del lavoro ad Itakura, di ritrovarlo, visto che era scomparso da una settimana. Conan, poi, scopre che l'uomo lavorava per l'Organizzazione Nera e, quindi, prende un suo floppy-disk, nel quale sono contenute delle informazioni su ciò che stava progettando; il piccolo detective, poi, scopre il colpevole dell'assassinio di Itakura e lo smaschera, sempre tramite la voce di Kogoro. Dopo aver incontrato Akai, Conan corre dal dottor Agasa, che gli mostra il contenuto di quel floppy-disk: si tratta di un diario segreto scritto dallo stesso Itakura tramite dei messaggi nascosti. Due anni fa, degli uomini entrarono per diversi giorni a casa sua; la polizia, tuttavia, non lo prese sul serio e, quindi, decise di lasciare un messaggio per queste persone, rendendosi disponibile a fare ciò che loro volevano. Loro risposero con un "Ok", scritto in rosso per indicare di non parlarne con nessuno, e con un numero telefonico. Alla fine, Itakura si trovò costretto ad assecondarli e a chiamare quel numero; gli rispose una donna, arrogante e con un forte accento inglese (Vermouth), che gli disse: "We can be both God and the Devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time", ovvero: "Noi possiamo essere sia Dio che il Diavolo, in quanto, contro lo scorrere del tempo, stiamo cercando di resuscitare i morti". Successivamente, queste persone arrivarono a contattarlo anche tramite posta elettronica, ordinandogli di preparare un software. Tuttavia, Itakura riuscì ad imporre le proprie condizioni: infatti, gli Uomini in Nero avrebbero dovuto smettere di spiarlo e consegnargli l'assegno con la cifra pattuita in anticipo. In seguito, pensando di non poter più continuare a lavorare al software che gli aveva commissionato l'Organizzazione per "il bene dell'umanità", nascose nella sua casa di montagna (a Gumna) il software incompleto e l'assegno che aveva ricevuto; poi, il suo piano era quello di fuggire all'estero, con il suo computer che, cinque giorni dopo, avrebbe ricevuto un'e-mail con le indicazioni per consegnare il software. Così, Conan ed il dottor Agasa si recano alla casa di montagna dell'ingegnere, dove provano ad aprire l'e-mail dell'Organizzazione, ma non ci riescono, visto che, per farlo, è necessaria una password. All'improvviso, ricevono una chiamata da parte di Vodka; il ragazzino, allora, tramite il proprio papillon, imita la voce di Itakura e parla con l'uomo dell'Organizzazione. I due, così, si mettono d'accordo per uno scambio, stabilendo luogo ed ora. Conan raggiunge il posto stabilito e riesce quasi ad ingannare Vodka, grazie ad una serie di trappole, ma Gin arriva improvvisamente, minacciando il compagno con la sua pistola. Così, lo avverte di tutti gli errori che ha commesso e, insieme, cercano "l'esperto d'investigazioni ingaggiato da Itakura", ma non lo trovano. Nel Volume 78, nel caso del Mistery Train, lui viene citato nel discorso fra Yukiko e Vermouth. Rapporti con gli altri membri dell'Organizzazione - Vermouth: Quando la donna era Sharon Vineyard, lei ed Itakura litigavano spesso. - Vodka: Lui ed Itakura erano a contatto fra di loro. - Tequila: È stato il primo fra gli Uomini in Nero ad aver parlato del software ad Itakura. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:MIB Categoria:Morti